sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Welcome To NR
The brig is actually one of the most secure places on the planet, cold and made of durasteel, it would take a miracle to break out of this place. Guards line the halls, and occasionally walk around checking through the duraplast windows to see that prisoners are still inside their cells; corridors remain military-grade polished, to a dull shine and the echoes of some of the more unruly inmates can be heard only from time to time; some crying in shame, others screaming for release. Dareus, does neither. Still dressed in the same suit he was arrested in; except thoroughly searched, he sits on what the New Republic seems to call a bed, his jacket removed with his personal affects; back against the wall and legs stretched out across the surface of the bed, crossed at the ankles, looking more bored about the fact he's in here. Occasionally he glances around the cell as if he were comparing it to something, laughing a little, "At least I'm not strung up from the ceiling I guess." Now this brings back memories. Not that Senator Marx has any arrests on her record - plenty of visits under her belt, though. So it's with a certain degree of familiarity that Del makes her way down the guard-lined hallways, offering the occasional quick grin to some of the guards she's met before on her way past, before she comes to a stop in front of Dareus' cell. "Give me a couple of minutes?" she asks the guard outside the door, smiling lopsidedly at him as she steps up to the glass. "I'll stay out here so you don't have a heart attack, don't worry." He yawns a little, standing up to use the sink to spray some water into his hands; wetting his face and hair, before Dareus walks back and has a seat on the bed. He wipes his hands down his shirt as if he were dusting it off, although it doesn't appear dirty, glancing back over at the smaller sized window and laughing a little while he shakes his head, looking jokingly around the cell, "Someone else hiding in here that you're afraid of?" Crossing his arms over his chest he leans back against the wall, tapping his fingers against one of his sleeves, "Or is this some normal protocol for people taking off from the planet?" Del waits for the guard to have wandered a ways off to join one of his compatriots before she smiles roguishly at Dareus, lifting her shoulders in a shrug. "I'm just allergic to the insides of jail cells, that's all," she replies lightly. "Nothing to be scared of." She takes a quick look around and makes a bit of a face, tucking her hands into her pockets. "You'd think they'd put some chairs for visitors in here.. looks more comfortable in there than it is out here. Out of curiosity, what did they put you in here for?" she asks, inclining her head to Dareus and arching an eyebrow. He doesn't bother getting up, but just continues to look at her, quirking an eyebrow for a second and looking around the cell, "Sure, much more comfortable. I'll trade you spots." Dareus stands up and slides his hands into his pockets, walking a few paces around the cell "This really isn't the place one gets visitors normally; so I doubt they'll make the occasional person really comfortable." He chuckles when turning his back to her; walking a few steps forwards, "Who knows what I'm really in here for, apparently I stormed through some base or something and killed some people, stole a Jedi....who knows. It's just another inconvenience of mine, if you ask me. Feels a little too much like I got hauled back into the Empire, right now." "Wow, I'm impressed," Del muses, her tone suggesting that she's anything but. "Stealing a Jedi is right up there with taking out the Emperor's guards. You're really moving up in the galaxy, aren't you?" She pauses, eyeing the cell, and amends, "Well. Maybe not." Shrugging, she tilts her head and watches him as he wanders around his cell, developing a slight grin. "Sorry. Low blow on my part. If you're going to be comparing every cell you're thrown into with the Empire, though, maybe you're in the wrong line of work. You haven't been particularly subtle, when I've seen you." "Subtle? I tend to not have time to be subtle, 16 hours of wining and dining someone, showing off for them all when a few simple words can do the trick." He shrugs well he turns back, "Besides, I haven't had shattered bones in here yet, so it's still far better ranking than the Empire. Not like I would need to worry about their cells ever again; they wouldn't bother arresting me if I went back." A small grin crosses Dareus' face with that thought, "Besides, if I were guilty, I'd be under heavier guard and sure as hell not sitting on this base; I figure it's just pick on some random person who happened to be on Nar Shaddaa when everything happened. I'm too old to bother with government politics anymore." "Innocent until proven guilty. We do things different out here. If you /want/ a heavier guard, you could tell one of these gentlemen what's happened, but I doubt you're interested in a long-term meal plan," Del replies, keeping her grin as she watches him. "Ah, got to watch the changing of the guard, huh? It's like the leaves changing colors before the first snow.. happens all the time," she muses, leaning lazily against the glass. "Doesn't usually happen with an IGN reporter present to take nice crisp pictures of the participants, though." "I think I'm just fine with the guards I have, but thanks for the offer; it's always nice to know someone's looking out for you." He turns to walk slowly back towards the door, upon hearing the IGN part, he starts to laugh- rather hard at that. "Crisp images...that's a good one. Makes it look nice and simple like a barfight and such. Funny how normally the guard changes on Nar Shaddaa; but..." Dareus smirks at her, "Not often that the new kingpin has that kind of backing; is it? Most of you guys all just wipe your hands clean and make a few trips here and there when it suits you; well, looks like those convenient little days might very well be over." Scratching his cheek, he just shakes his head while he turns again, shrugging "I figure I'm safer inside this cell right now though; compared to the rumor that a little monkey lizard left on my doorstep." "You'd be surprised, actually," Del muses, grinning lopsidedly at Dareus through the glass. "Malign was a majordomo out there for a while. Some hutt's little errand boy. Finding a bit player who doesn't want to become the headliner or puppeteer eventually is pretty much impossible," she muses, shrugging a shoulder. "It was really just a matter of time." Dareus nods, "Yeah well, he can have all the puppets he wants; half the smugglers in the galaxy bow down to him and even more frightening is the fact that most of the arms dealers and major...let's call them questionable businessmen, do the same thing." Grinning, he moves and sits back down, cracking a few vertibrae in his neck with a few sharp turns of his head, "Unless you haven't been to Caspar or Nar Shaddaa in a long time, you were probably aware of that though. Just do the city a favour and keep an eye out for anything unusual, I plan on being able to walk out of here alive as opposed to a bodybag; but then again, I'm sure that NRI is aware of that, since the information probably came from your very people." He just loves rattling the cage, anyone could see that, especially when it was Dareus who was in the cage, For all that Dareus enjoys rattling the cage, Del herself is looking far from rattled. She's still smiling and leaning comfortably against the glass, the picture of calm, quiet amusement. "Well, he is a Sith lord," she replies dryly. "People like keeping their heads attached to their bodies. I'm sure you know how it is." She finally straightens up and pushes up one of her sleeves to check her watch, pursing her lips in thought. "Now, unless I miss my guess, you probably have a date coming up pretty soon," she murmurs thoughtfully, casting a curious glance back up the hallway towards the entrance. "As cushy as the cells are, this is sadly not a resort, and folks have jobs to do." A date, "Would it be blonde or redhead, sometimes I forget which one I have scheduled for the day?" Dareus scratches his head, acting as if he were seriously considering which one but it would remain easy to see that's not the case, at least from a holding cell; shrugging it off while he chuckles, "Sith Lord...yeah, I can understand how most people are terrified of them; they're also able to be manipulated...inflate the ego, a bit of a power promise and you'd be surprised what strings they pull...gets tiring to listen to and watch after a while." Laughing a little he looks back just in time to see her check her chrono, "Nice to be a free man though." Glancing arond the cell, he adds, "Well, relatively I guess...." "Oh, pretty much everyone can be manipulated, sport," Del chuckles, taking a step back from the glass and loosely clasping her hands behind her back. "I can't tell you how many times the manipulator has become the manipulated without ever even realizing it. They practically invented those games, so be mindful of who you pick for a playmate." A long night of finding out what happened, followed by heavy drinking and not being able to find a good hooker, has left Doril in quite the bad mood. Offering a bit of a yawn, he approaches the military garrison with a look that speaks volumes. He is not amused. Tripping over dead bodies, sliding down ladder tubes and nearly killing Thrask, not to mention that pain in the ass Lance fellow, was not his idea of fun. Well. Except for almost shooting Lance. Ahem! "Admiral Farnsworth to see this so called Dareus." Doril says. "And no, I have not got any weapons. Have you cleaned up all of the dead bodies lying around!?" He asks, almost defiantly, his eyes glancing at one of the Privates he remembers from the night before. "Oh. By the way. Drop and give me pushups until I leave this room." He says with a smirk. "Yes, I'm a prick, but I have great hearing and you mutter loudly!" Korbel says, shaking his head and doing all to taunt the man, except for stick out his tongue. Childish really, but funny from an outsider's perspective, looking in! "Now, open the door." SCCHHH. The door opens. Yes. With that exact sound! Suddenly, snowballs from out of no where! "What the..." Doril looks around, but everyone is still, looking innocent. Except Dareus, because we all know he's a criminal. CRIMINAL! "Hi. I'm Admiral Farnsworth. You might remember me from such IGN stories about blockades, and calling the Empire out." He says with a very sarcastic smile. "Now, would someone explain to me what the hell a Senator is doing speaking to a prisonner in my garrison, without my own permission, or that of Admiral Stone?" He doesn't give time to answer. "Mmkay. You..." He looks at Del, giving her a once over. "And I need to speak in private later." He says with a wink to her. Hello hottie. "Did I mention I am /Admiral/ Doril Farnsworth?" Walking back up to the window, he glances at her with a wry grin, "Funny, most people say that too; which is why I'm very careful about my playmates." He just winks at her for that one, before Dareus clasps his hands behind his back, "Just so you don't get confused about who's you, you might want to know that I submitted to your governments' little search, and walked in peacefully. Just another day for me, if I'd wanted or had the need to be gone. I would have been." While the Admiral appears, Dareus just eyes him for a brief moment and looks back to Del, "I guess flag officers are the same on each side of the fence." "I think you may have mentioned it once or twice, Admiral, yes," Del muses as she straightens up and inclines her head politely to the arriving ADMIRAL. (I hear he's an Admiral, but it may just be a rumor.) "And that would have been a lack of forethought on my part, I'm afraid. My bad. Forgive me?" She holds up her hands placatingly and winks right back at Doril. Then she looks to Dareus, grinning cheerfully and bowing her head. "I'm sure they'll keep your cooperation in mind. Now, I don't want to get in the way here, so I can be on my merry if you handsome gentlemen would like a bit of privacy to do whatever it is you do?" she asks, looking between the pair and smiling winningly. Korbel smiles towards Del, offering her a nod, and another wink. Ohhhh, a game of winks! HAWT! "I'm sure we can find something that you can do for me, in order to achieve forgiveness from this Admiral." Doril says with a grin. "I will speak with you later, Senator, if that is alright?" He says, reaching out to move some hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear. "Loose strands, gotta hate 'em!" He says with a shrug and big eyes, as if to say...well...exactly what he said. Weird, that. "As for this piece of cooperative shit, I will handle him." Korbel says as he turns to look at Dareus. "We are going to go to a more private place." That is soundproof, with cameras that only Intel folks can see, with nice big men outside who will rip Dareus a new arsehole if Korbel asks for it!! Yep, exciting, eh!? "We just need to talk in a quiet place where people won't interrupt." Or see what's going on, because we all know Korbel's all l337 and what not, right? Yeah. "I'll have him back here in no time." 'After I hurt him a little.' Korbel thinks to himself, smiling sweetly. "So come along cooperative man, and see the questioning room!" Dareus nods quietly, crossing his arms over his chest, and standing there, tapping his foots slightly, "Sure, sounds like a grand old time." Senator huh...well, he'll be damned. Might as well make with the nice, she did. "Senator, it's been a pleasure...if you need anything, feel free to drop me a line. Every government has it's uses for simple men who run about the galaxy, I'm sure." Turning his eyes back to Korbel, he looks down a little, "Shall I teleport through the door, or would you be so kind as to perhaps unlock this so I can follow?" He chuckles a little, with a half smirk and half polite smile, "Just one of those little things, I don't know about you but I prefer doors to be open before I go through them, fewer headaches that way, I find." "I'll make sure my office knows to expect you," Del replies to Korbel, taking a step back towards the door once he's finished getting the hair out of her face. "I have a few appointments to deal with tomorrow, but I can clear a bit of time after lunch for you to come by for a chat." She smiles lopsidedly at him and - yes - winks, the smile turning into a grin for Dareus as she turns to make her way out the door. "You can talk with the good Admiral here about that, Dareus. His opinion of you will carry a lot of weight, so make sure you play nice." And with that, the door makes that totally wicked awesome SCCHHH noise again and allows Del to take her leave, a rather amused grin on her face. =Moved to Interrogation Room= As the pair arrive into the interrogation cell, one that is all black, with a mirrored pane of glass that no doubt has recording gear on the other side, Doril looks towards Dareus. "Can I get you anything? Caf, pop, water, tranq dart, truth serum, or perhaps a good beating?" He asks with a perk of his brow, actually looking serious. Dareus remains equally serious, with an amusing laugh, "No, thanks Admiral." He does sound respectful and not terribly worried about the ordeal, or being hear, "Well, maybe 6 blondes and a redhead, or a twi'lek or two?" This he does look serious about as well, taking a seat in the chair, and running a hand across his chin with a yawn, "What is it that I can do for you, Admiral...I haven't broken any laws, I was just trying to leave the system and submitted myself to an inspection by your customs people...who, I should add, are far better than the Imperials...no assholes in your group." "Don't even try to bullshit me, Dareus." Korbel says as he points to a chair, choosing to stand himself. "We have just as many assholes as the Empire does. Ours we simply keep in desk jobs, or lower ranking positions." Doril says with a shrug, now moving to sit down himself. "And tell you what. You tell me what I want to know about Maffi, and I'll give you those whores that you want. I'll even fucking pay for them myself." Doril says with a grin, shrugging. "So, why do I reconize you personally, from the break in last night Dareus?" Korbel asks. "Sure I..." Oh shit. He almost admitted he tripped! HUZZAH! "Showed up a bit late due to some issues." Fucking STD reports, and dammit that quite an itch down there but...Ahem. "But I saw you. And so did others." He starts to laugh at that, "Of course you saw me. I was going to see the ship crash and see if anyone survived, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna get my ass into a blaster fight without being paid to be in it, so I left. It's not illegal to take off and mind your own business in the New Republic now, is it?" He sets his hands quietly down on the table, clasping them together, "As for Maffi, I heard about them when I was still in the Empire.." He sighs a little, "Bastards got away from a few of my patrols in my TIE Fighter, pissed me off to no end, really. Kind of a kick in the ego." Dareus waves off the whores comment, "No thanks, I can pay for my own, although I think I should just settle down, being a nice and respectable man now, not being confined to not touching the sexy women in a Naval Uniform." "You see, what I hate, are liars." Korbel says as he sits back enough to put his feet up on the metal table in front of him. "And you are lying. You know how I know that?" He asks, shrugging. "Because I fucking do!" He says beligerantly. "And holy shit, no kidding about hotties in Naval Uniforms." He offers a quick shake of his head, and a sigh. He knows that one all too well. "Look. You were running, and people know you. So, here's what I want you to do for me. Go back to your group, because neither of us are stupid so you can be honest with me about it, and just let them know that the New Republic is watching." Korbel says. "Oh yes." He adds. "And remember that it is our Jedi Master who let you know that another group, Axel Vichten and his boys, are planning to bomb your compound here on the planet." Korbel says with a nod. "And you know, I would hate to have to call my starfighter pilots off of trying to stop him. That's a lot of credits and hard work, down the drain for no reason." Korbel says. Dareus nods slowly rubbing his chin while he grins a little, "My group, I got myself a blonde dancer, a twi'lek dancer and a cheating fiance...that's about all who I could tell, for my group." He points his finger with a laugh, "I like you Admiral, you're plain, and straightforward, that's really lacking nowadays. But I plan on letting Skywalker know ahead of time, if I have a chance that is." A few pieces fall into place, but he does his best not to show...the message was broken when he had it before, but now it makes sense, "As for it being Vichten, that doesn't surprise me...his boss has a little vengeance against quite a lot of people...and the man that's pulling his strings; is someone that I've crossed before in the worst way; and don't plan to again." They're both playing this game of I pretend to know what you know, but he likes to keep things brief, watching reactions as he does. "Oh stop, you'll make me blush." Korbel says. "Look, here's what I want you to do. I want you to let your leader know, and I know who he is. I've seen the intelligence on Maffi." Korbel says. "That if he wants us to help with Vichten, he better not dream of coming into my base again. Because if he does, I will personally find you all, arrest you, and charge you all with enough to tie you up in my jails for a long time." Korbel says with a nod. "So don't fucking lie to me again Dareus, understood?" He chuckles at that, "If you're going to prevent this supposed attack, make sure you have a few pilots ready for the best in the galaxy. Just because a cloud of the Sith falls over someone, doesn't mean they stay hidden in the background. They love to fight as much as the next man; and if you underestimate a pilot of that skill...well." His hand goes up in the air, "It'll be the last mistake that person ever makes." Leaning back in his chair, Dareus crosses his arms over his chest and just looks at the man for a few moments, "I lie when it suits me, Admiral; when I can get money from it, or when it keeps my ass from having a lightsaber run through it, plain and simple. I'm an ex-Imperial. Ambassador, and a pilot; if you think that a criminal group would let me walk into their ranks, well; you must be as drunk as me last night. It doesn't happen, It's about as likely as me being appointed director of your Intelligence Agency, or hell; even an advisor to the Emperor; after my last...disagreement with their government." Korbel nods his head as he looks towards Dareus, leaning ahead a bit as he pulls his feet from the table, putting them on the edge. "Don't lie to me." He repeats, and with a flick of his ankle, the light metallic table is kicked up off of the ground, hitting Dareus right in the face. As Korbel does this, he jumps to his feet as well, looking down at the ex-Imperial. "Fine. If you don't want to tell me the truth, then you can stay here for a while, and wait until after the Maffi base is blown to shit with your friends inside. You are under arrest for murder." Korbel says, a very angry tone to his voice. "As an Imperial, you were no doubt responsible for deaths, and I will just take some time to prove it." Doril says with an icy glare. "Unless you want to tell me the truth that you are Maffi, and I will escort you out of here, unharmed, and very much alive and free. I don't want to arrest you. I want you to take this message. I want an open dialogue with Maffi. If you guys hate Axel as much as I do, then you will understand why." As the table hits him, his eyes begin to instantly water- a natural reaction to that hit, for anyone provided they actually had tear ducts. The smell of blood starts to fill his nose while it runs out of his nostrils and along his lip; Dareus equally quickly standing up like a teenager who'd just been called out for a brawl, spitting on the floor, dark red dots, and what looks like it might be part of a tooth. "85 Confirmed counts of murder it is then, every pilot shot down by Razor 1, Talon 1 and War Shrike One. Check your records. Meanwhile you will extradite every one of your own pilots to Imperial Space for trial as well. Wanna settle a war in a courtroom. Let's do it right." He walks up and stares the man down, just as much, but not making any move like he would hit him. Spitting again at the floor and wiping the blood from his mouth and nostrils on his shirt, he looks back to the man, "You whine about hating Axel Vichten....ooooh man said a few words, whining like a bitch. Let me tell you about treason Admiral...it's standing behind a commanding officer who you'd followed since the Naval Academy, backing his ASS UP TO THE WALL; only to be abandoned, left out to try when the shit hit the fan. Vichten kept my ass alive when I delivered people and information outside of the Empire, you jackass...and now he's WORKING FOR THEM." His voice gets louder for every word, "Do you understand in your damn head what it means to see your only friend call a SITH MY LORD after you've been exiled?" He steps back from the Admiral and flips the table upside down harmless to the floor, not having it come close to Korbel, "He screwed us both." Korbel looks towards Dareus as he flips the table over, his hand moving to grab at the man's nose, wanting to hurt him some more. "I don't give two shits what you think I should do you fucking punk." Korbel says. "You are on my turf right now, and if I want to charge you for eighty five counts of murder..." 'Wow, this guy has almost as many fucking kills as me. He should be a NR pilot!' Korbel thinks as he speaks, "I will. So sit down and shut the fuck up. Now. Tell me you are Maffi, and I will even get you some papertowel to clean up that blood." Korbel says as he looks at Dareus. Yes, he's really trying to hurt that precious nose and control the man physically. 2 fingers up his nostrils, holy hell that hurts when someone pulls it, especially with it damned near broken. He pulls his head back a bit, purposefully blowing blood and nostril contents onto the man's fingers, "Sure, I'm Maffi, I'm also the Emperor in disguise. You should see me on Tuesdays..." Dareus' words are a little off, evidently the blood starting to clot in his nose, giving him a stuffed up sound, "That's when I'm a Jedi." He sits back down on the chair, looking back at Korbel, "Haven't tried womens' clothes yet though, what's that like?" Korbel shakes his head as he reaches back, letting loose a series of punches to Dareus' face, his nose in particular, that if they make contact, will seem quite hard, and right on the mark. From this, he should receive two black eyes, and a very, very broken nose. "You fucking punk. Fell down onto the table you did." Korbel says as he looks at the man, shaking the goo from his hands. "You will sit in a cell until you admit you are Maffi. You will be charged with murder. Eighty five counts as those camera's in that room just saw and heard you admit." Doril says as he points to the reflective glass. "And your nose will have to be repaired on it's own, which should heal nice and crooked. Just like you." Doril says, delivering one more very hard punch to the nose of Dareus. If that one connects, Korbel will surely wince. He was having a hard enough time seeing properly; but now. Yeah right, each one of his punches connects, and hard, that's no secret, probably from the scream as the first sound of cartilage snapping echoes in the room with the nose. That sent searing pain through Dareus' whole face, meanwhile the other one snaps it towards the other side, causing even more screaming, and far more blood than the first punches to run down his face. The last punch rather straightens it out, the only problem is that it pushes the nose into his face, blinding him partially from the water running from his eyes, but once Korbel backs off, he moans a little, and spits large amounts of blood on the floor from his nostrils and mouth, "And you're gonna shove those charges up your ass..." Another wipe along his sleeve, and some more spitting, while he's down on the floor, "No wonder why you couldn't hack NRI..." Doril looks down at Dareus and he shakes his head. "No Dareus, you are going to beg me to let you go." Korbel says as he moves to leave, almost at the door. "You will be brought back to a public holding cell. You can tell people I beat you if you wish. Most will probably believe you." Doril says with a sigh. "Of course, most will also believe that you attacked me first, as the camera's will show." Korbel offers with a grin. Gotta love technology, and the dudes working on making it look like that, already. "Good day, and good luck in court." Doril says with a shrug as he moves towards the door, and out, letting it close behind him. Then enter two men who are in marine uniforms, who proceed to begin booting Dareus all over his body. See, it was them, not Korbel that kicked his ass. Just before the guards leave, he remains on the floor and starts laughing, yeah he's in pain; but he also did the same thing to Flemming, who did much worse to him than the New Republic can dream of. "Well see what happens..." Just as the guards start to beat him senseless, it kills the laughter quickly, and the screams disappear, hidden by the heavy door that seals shut behind the Admiral. The searing pain starts to fall victim to numbness and shock, the man who's on the floor in puddles of blood already planning his own revenge, a small smirk barely visible on his swollen face until it's knocked away by a baton.